Short and Sweet
by TheBoBeksinator
Summary: One-shots are fun. In the first one, what happens when 9 year old America is left alone for a mere 20 minutes? Rated M for possible future content.
1. The Hunt

Yup… This is my first post! I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia; if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as amazing as it is x3 R&R?

* * *

><p>"England's at the store… I have like 20 minutes alone… I know exactly what to do!" America shouts, sliding off the couch and landing on the hardwood floor with an echoing <em>thump<em>. He runs down the hallway, pumping his short little arms for extra speed. He slides to a stop, and stares at the closed door leading into England's bedroom.

_Now America, don't go into my room unless you have permission, got it?_ America could just hear his big brother's voice in the back of his head.

"No. I'm going to do this." He says, his still somewhat pudgy hands clenching into fists. Summoning all his courage, he reaches up and turns the doorknob. America pushes on the door, and it swings open to reveal a perfectly organized bedroom. No, more than perfect; it was OCD like.

America's bright blue eyes wide admiration, he takes the step into England's room. "I gotta find it…" he murmurs to himself and sets to work. He looks on the bookshelves, moving aside each novel and history book and dictionary. He looked under England's bed – which didn't even have a stray sock under it. He looked on the bed, and even under his pillows, but there was no sign of his prize.

With a tiny huff, America crosses his arms and pouts. "I'll never find it… I'm running out of time!" after that last squeal, he sets out again. This time, he looks in every drawer he sees. He reaches England's dresser and opens each drawer, peering into their organized depths.

"He's probably hiding it in here!" he exclaims. His fingers grab hold of the first article of clothing he finds- and flings it backward over his head. And again. And again. When he had emptied that drawer, he moves on to the next one.

In the process of sending one of England's perfectly folded green sweater-vests for a flight across the room, his eyes land on what he's been searching for. He throws everything else out of the drawer and picks up the box.

Carefully taking off the lid, his eyes full out glitter, and a grin spreads across his face as he picks up the wand. He waves it around a little bit, letting out little squeals of excitement. He then picks up the book, opens to a random page, and begins to sound out the words when-

"America?" England shouts while standing in the doorway. The grocery bags that had once been in his hands lay at his feet while he stares in shock and rising fury at his destroyed bedroom… and America with his magic set.


	2. Piece o' Cake

Hello again! I'mma try to post as often as I can, sorry people ^^' Anyway, once again, I don't own Hetalia or these lovely characters. R&R? Please? (And yes I know, these are all very short xD )

* * *

><p>White particles decorate the air in England's kitchen while jovial laughter plays as the music. Two people, covered in white, stand at the counter. England holds a large bowl in one arm and stirs its contents with his other hand. America stands behind him with his arms wrapped around England's waist and his chin resting over his shoulder. As he watches, a huge grin is plastered to his face.<p>

"Be at least a bit of a help. Get me the cocoa powder from the cupboard and put these back in the fridge."

"Okie dokes!"

America dances around the kitchen, first putting the milk and eggs away and then retrieving the chocolate for his lover. He puts the package on the counter and stands with his hands on his hips, a signature America grin gleaming. England smiles slightly and shakes his head at America, pouring the batter from the bowl into a cake pan. He scrapes the edges of the bowl with a spatula, all while karate-chopping America's hand away from various locations, thus flinging cake batter all over the place.

"Stop it, would you?" he finally shouts, his lips stiffening and eyebrows furrowing. America's gaze drops immediately and he backs up a few steps to take a seat on a near stool.

With a sigh, England gets back to work. He gets a new bowl out of a cabinet and a whisk from a drawer. He sets them both down on the countertop and starts putting the ingredients into the bowl, muttering to himself as he always does while cooking or baking. While he works on the icing, he feels America's eyes just stabbing into the back of his neck. He simply grumbles and keeps stirring, adding in the cocoa powder. When he finishes whipping the icing, he puts the bowl down none too gently and whirls around to find-

America's puppy dog face.

The words England was about to shout slowly melt away and he sends America a very meaningful 'you suck' glare. He takes the whisk out of the icing, taps it on the side of the bowl a few times, and presents it to America.

America's eyes immediately light up and his smile returns. England can't help but smile back. He swipes his finger across the chocolate covered whisk and proceeds to lick it off of his finger. America licks the whisk but not before his grin had turned sinister. He puts his finger to the icing, and wipes it right across England's cheek.

"You git!" he shouts and attacks back, putting icing across America's forehead and even landing some on his glasses. America just laughs, and the battle rages on after he jumps up and bolts down the hallway.

"Get back here!" England chases after him, though a slight chuckle escapes his stern lips.

About a half of an hour later, England's up against a wall with America slowly licking some icing off of his cheek. America has begun to stop the Brit's protests by pressing his lips against the other's, when England catches black clouds of the corner of his eye.

"SHIT!" England pushes America away from himself and darts to the kitchen, flinging open the oven and grabbing a potholder to pull out his 'cake'. By now, the smoke detectors are screaming at their discovery.

"Damn it… sorry, America…"

"It's cool dude. I think you're much more appetizing anyway."


End file.
